


It's Just a Little Cold

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Disapproving Dumbledore, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry and Tom have a plan, and nothing is going to derail them. Not even an inconvenient sickness.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267





	It's Just a Little Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withasideofangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideofangst/gifts).



Harry was waiting patiently, yes, but with great anticipation. He knew that somehow his boyfriend would find a way to see him tonight. They had plans.

Harry sat down for dinner and noticed a black bird that flew into the room. He smiled as the bird headed straight for him and dropped a small package into his hands, then left immediately after.

Harry opened the package and found a small golden necklace with no pendant with a short note. At least it was unidentifiable. The note read: “Activates at midnight, returns you at three AM. All my love.”

Harry put it on, and the wait for midnight began.

*****

At five minutes to midnight, Harry made sure he was ready. He was wearing the black silk pyjamas Tom had sent him when they began seeing each other, shortly after fifth year ended. He had taken them in the spirit they were given—as an early birthday present—and had taken to wearing them, since they _were_ very comfortable.

He thought of Tom and how they had gotten together. As it turns out, Harry was the man's Horcrux, and Tom had found out while at the Ministry when he was holding Harry at wand point and both were suddenly looking at themselves _through each other's eyes_!

It had shocked Tom enough to make him flee the scene and order his Death Eaters back just as Fudge arrived. He had been seen, but got away and after considering what he had learned, he extended an olive branch to Harry and began corresponding with him.

He was surprisingly cordial and charming when he wanted to be.

And he had found a potion that had given him his old body back just earlier that school year, in late September. He had sent pictures to Harry in an effort to win him over more fully before he asked Harry to be his. On Halloween. In person.

Harry had agreed, and they had met several times, usually in the forest, but this time was going to be special.

This time, he and Tom were going to take that final step, and bond while they were at it.

Tom had been very pleased to discover that Harry was a virgin, as there were a few rituals that could be used with at least one member being a virgin that would bind them closer than if they enacted them without one of them sacrificing their purity as part of the ritual.

And Tom had said that he had procured a house, and by extension, a bed in which to do this.

Harry was excited to see it, but more excited about the bond, which would allow them to communicate telepathically.

Even Dumbledore couldn’t come between them then!

Harry grinned as he felt his Portkey heat slightly, and then, he disappeared.

Tom was waiting in bed when Harry appeared right beside him. He smiled, but it looked a little forced, and his nose was red and irritated-looking.

He also had a box of tissues beside him.

Harry frowned. “Are you sick?” He asked.

Tom frowned back thunderously. “No.” He said petulantly. The fact that it came out sounding more like “doe” belied his statement.

Harry grinned. “We can always postpone this if you haven’t the energy—”

“I will habe you _todight_!” Tom snapped, looking put-out.

“Alright, alright. I’ll just get undressed, then. You aren’t sneezing right now or anything, are you?” Harry checked. “Because I don’t want you sneezing on me.”

Tom glared at him, grabbed a tissue, and blew his nose, then vanished the evidence before replying in a near-growl, “ _Doe_.”

Harry bit his lip to avoid laughing. “Okay. Can’t you take a pepper-up to get rid of this?”

Tom sighed—and induced a coughing fit. “Dot if we want to do this.” He said. “I can't habe any potions in be for two days before the ritual and twenty-four hours after.”

Harry nodded. “Another purity detail?” He asked as he began undressing.

Tom nodded distractedly, eyes roving over Harry’s body as it was bared.

Harry smiled as Tom threw back the cover that had been over him and revealed his own naked form. “Didn't want to wait for me to undress you?” He asked.

Tom frowned. “I don’t see the point in drawing this out when we only habe three hours. I want to hold you afterward.” He said simply.

Harry beamed at him. “That sounds great!” He said enthusiastically. “So are there any special words to this?” He asked.

“There are.” Tom said, then grinned. “But they habe to be said by a third party.”

Harry paled. “You didn’t say there would be _witnesses_.” He said.

Tom hummed. “He is dot a _witness_ , per se. He is in the other room and is waiting for by signal. I will bake his Bark burn when we finally join, and he will recite the bonding spell for us. He berely needs to be under the sabe roof.”

“You didn’t pick Snape, did you? I told you that you couldn’t trust him.” Harry said.

Tom snorted. “I haben't given him anything important since you told be.” He said. “I picked Lucius.”

Harry made a face. “Weird, but it could be worse. It could be Bellatrix.”

“Bella bust dot beet you until you habe the safety of the bond. She is… Possessive of be. I am not hers, but she feels that she is special to be.” Tom explained.

Harry held in his snickers at how congested Tom was and just how damn _cute_ he found it. Even the big, bad Dark Lord was not immune to the occasional cold, and it completely humanized him.

He would hate it if he knew.

Harry hummed and leaned in for a kiss. “I could think of worse ways to catch a little cold.” He murmured right before lips met.

The kiss was short, but with Tom not able to breathe through his nose, Harry expected no less. He was fine with taking what he could get this time.

There would be time and opportunity for more later, since Tom was going to use the bond to propose something of a truce between sides. Not a complete cease-fire, but an assurance that magical folk who stayed out of his way and let him have his revolution, bloody though it would be, would be spared. He would set his sights on taking out Muggles that he felt were a security risk to their world, only sparing those Muggles that Harry was taking responsibility for.

Harry felt that Hermione's parents—as well as Colin and Dennis Creevey's parents—could be trusted. He was willing to meet other Muggleborns' parents and vouch for those that seemed like decent folk that could keep their secrets.

Obviously the Dursleys and other abusive families would not gain his protection. Harry would be only too happy to see those kinds of people dealt with permanently.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Tom grabbing his wrist and yanking him onto the bed to sprawl over the naked man.

Harry grinned. “Well, _hello_ , there.” He wiggled and enjoyed the groan he got in response. “Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?”

Tom rolled them over, pinned Harry’s hands above his head and then had to release them as he reached for another tissue.

Harry couldn’t resist the laugh that bubbled up from his throat.

Tom paused in his blowing long enough to shoot Harry a venomous glare, finished blowing his nose, then vanished the tissue and pinned Harry's hands again. “You will _pay_ for laughing at be!” He warned, then claimed Harry's mouth in a kiss that was more teeth than anything else.

Harry blinked as Tom pulled away. “No need to be so rough. I didn’t mean anything by it. It was… Funny.” He said, deciding that in Tom's current mood, the word “cute" would probably trigger an AK.

Tom glowered at him, then shrugged. “Let's just do this.” He said, then began laying a trail of kisses down Harry’s throat.

Harry relaxed into the touches, glad that Tom's lips were still soft even while sick. Colds had the potential to cause them to chap very easily and—Ohh!

Harry now knew why men had nipples.

He moaned softly and arched into the mouth on him, and Tom responded to that with a hint of teeth.

Harry whimpered, biting his lip, and gasped as his other nipple was given equal treatment. “Oh, God, that feels so good!” He said, fingers delving into Tom's hair—and it was wonderfully soft—and curling slightly as he enjoyed the new sensations.

He was definitely paying more attention to those little nubs in the future!

Tom moved on after a sharp nip to each nipple, and paused at Harry's navel, enjoying the way Harry’s abdominal muscles jumped in reaction to his feather-light touches. He blew a hot breath over the little indent there, watching as the muscles rippled again. He dipped his tongue in and Harry giggled.

“That tickles!” Harry said, squirming a bit.

“Does it?” Tom asked, then repeated the action.

Another laugh.

Tom smiled. “Perhaps dot so much ad erogenous zode for you, then. For a lot of people, it is.” He said, then moved down to the prize he'd been waiting for this whole time.

Harry's hard cock.

He licked the tip, collecting the droplet that was there, and humming happily at the bitter taste, so uniquely Harry.

Harry gasped at the new feeling, then moaned loudly. “Oh, God!”

Tom laughed softly and took the whole length into his mouth and down his throat in one fluid movement.

Harry shouted as the fingers in Tom's hair spasmed, pulling on the strands sharply.

Tom chuckled, and the vibrations around Harry's cock made him cry out again.

Tom tried to give Harry a satisfactory blow-job, but as unable to breathe through his nose as he was, he kept having to pull off to take deep, gasping breaths, and after the third time, Harry broke down in giggles. “Just come up here and make love to me, we can try that again later. When you can breathe properly through your nose. You poor thing.”

Tom slid back up Harry's body, scowling. “I wanted to impress you!” He nearly whined.

Harry laughed. “Impress me with your stamina, then. You can impress me with your oral skills another time. This will not be our last go-round, I promise.” He said.

Tom sighed, but grabbed the lubricant placed next to the bed. He slicked the fingers of one hand and reached down to trace gentle circles around Harry's entrance, not pressing in yet, just teasing at it.

Harry groaned in annoyance and shifted his hips. “Don’t play with me! I’ve been waiting too long for this!”

Tom smirked and pressed in, and hummed at the tightness he found.

Harry moaned approvingly, pressing back into the fingers. “God, more!” He begged.

Tom chuckled and added another finger, stretching him open little by little.

Harry was revelling in the new sensations, eyes closed and one lip caught between his teeth as breathy whimpers escaped him.

Tom crooked his fingers and Harry arched, gasping as his eyes flew open wide. “Welcome, Harry, to the key to good anal sex: your prostate. It’s a wonderful little thing, isn’t it?” He asked with a smile as he teased it some more.

Harry nodded and panted. “Yeah, good.” He agreed as Tom pulled his fingers free and added a third.

Harry rocked his hips as Tom fingered him, watching the satisfied smirk on the man's face growing with every movement.

When Tom deemed Harry stretched enough, he removed his fingers and straddled Harry. “When I enter you,” He said softly, “You have to hold eye contact and be completely still until we glow, which will sigdify that the ritual words habe been spoken by Lucius. He will leave after that.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Tom slid in slowly, then hissed Lucius' name, and they locked eyes and waited. After a short while, their bodies were encased in a soft glow and the sound of an Apparition was heard. Tom smiled. “And dow, we begin.”

Harry held in his laugh, which turned into a choked gasp as Tom withdrew a bit, then slid back in, brushing against his prostate. He was very glad he didn’t laugh when Tom set a quick pace, not letting up for a second while Harry writhed and gasped and moaned beneath him.

Harry cried out and arched when Tom took his cock in a warm hand and began stroking him quickly.

Tom leaned down and spoke softly into Harry’s ear. “You're going to come for be. And do one else will _eber_ habe you!”

Harry nodded fervently, too overcome to form a sensible reply past enthusiastic agreement, and panted heavily as he felt his orgasm bearing down on him.

Tom gave a sharp twist, and Harry cried out, coming hard as white spots burst in his vision, obscuring the world for a few seconds.

Tom thrust a handful more times before following him, and collapsed atop Harry, blanketing him with his body as he breathed heavily into Harry's ear.

“Wow.” Harry said in satisfaction. “That was really good.”

Tom chuckled. “Yes, dot bad for a first time, was it?” He sounded smug.

Harry frowned. “You were also…?”

Tom huffed a short laugh. “Who else could I trust with by body but by own horcrux? Yes, you were the first, and we shall keep it that way.” He said firmly.

Harry smiled widely. “Good idea.” He agreed.

Tom looked out the window. “It's snowing. Do you want to sit on the porch and habe cocoa after a quick shower?”

Harry grinned. “That sounds good.” He said, and Tom got up and helped him to his feet. Harry winced at the ache in his backside, and Tom smiled wryly.

“I can’t offer you anything for the paid udtil the bod settles this tibe tomorrow, but when you get back you cad sleep, and it will ease a bit. No potions for twenty-four hours, for either of us.” Tom said.

Harry sighed and nodded. It would be worth a bit of pain to see the war over—or at least shortened—and his favourite people given safety.

*****

The next morning at breakfast there was a note from Dumbledore asking him to talk. Harry finished his food and went up to his office, eager to tell him the war was coming to an end.

He had wanted Harry to finish it, and while this was perhaps not the route he would have preferred, it was still effectively over with their new alliance. Only a few loose ends remained, and Harry would have a hand in deciding which ones to cut off.

Dumbledore smiled as Harry came in and waved him into a seat. “My boy, how are you this wonderful Christmas morning?” He asked.

Harry smiled. “I’m great, Sir.” He answered.

“You were not in your bed last night around midnight, according to Ronald. Where did you go?” He was not beating around the bush today.

Harry’s smile increased. “I was with Tom, discussing an alliance. We came to an agreement. The war is going to end, and neither of us will die, because we can't harm our bondmate, now, can we?”

Dumbledore paled. “Bondmate?” He asked. His voice was horrified.

Harry nodded. “Yes, we bonded and are going to finish the war together. We will get rid of security risks, but the unchecked slaughter of innocents will end. And there will be no more Wizarding deaths.” He said.

Dumbledore shook his head. “My boy, this is a dangerous decision to have made without help. How can you defeat him now, if you cannot fight him?”

“I ended the war _my way_. It's what you wanted me to do, and now it’s done. It's over. That _is_ what you wanted, right?”

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. “Not this way, my boy. You've thrown away your future.”

Harry chuckled. “Actually, I’ve _ensured_ a future for myself and those I love. I'm happy with the way things are, and I think Tom and I will be just fine, as long as no one tries to come between us. He _does_ have a bit of a temper.”

Dumbledore looked pained. “I will have to stop you two if things get out of hand.” He warned in a last-ditch effort to get through to Harry.

Harry smiled viciously. “I'd like to see you try. We're stronger together than apart.” He warned back, then left.

The future looked bright, and Harry went out to play in the snow, already anticipating his next trip to see his new husband.

The world was full of promise.


End file.
